And Then There Were 10 Opposites
And Then There Were 10 Opposites is the first episode of Ben 10 Opposites. Plot A bigger ship is being blasted by a small, pink, and purple one, piloted by Vilgax. The biggerer ship ejects a pod towards Opposite Earth and causes damage to Vilgax's ship. This causes Vilgax horrible injuries. The bigger ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10 year old boy named Ben Tennyson finishes school for the year. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teacher's head. He then tries to stop the school bullies, Cash and P.G., from beating up Jamie. Ben gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with Jamie. His grandfather, Max Tennyson shows up in his RV and helps Ben and Jamie get down. As Ben enters the RV, he tells Max how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday, until he spots his favorite cousin, Gwen (who claims that "someone" persuaded her mother this would be good for her). They start calling each other names. When they arrive at the campsite, Ben and Gwen see that Max wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating dragonflies. (they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer). Later, Ben goes for a run alone, until he sees a meteor. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Ben and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Solotrix. It latches itself onto Ben's left wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Freezeblast. Freezeblast whispers and walks around in a panic, terrified because he's "frozen", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt and decides to test his power out, launching snowballs at the trees and ends up freezing it. Gwen and Max notice the ice and both grab a blowtorch and rush to try and melt it, only for Gwen to find Freezeblast attempting to melt the fire (only making it worse). Gwen is terrified at his appearance and as Freezeblast tries to reason with her, she hits him with the blowtorch, blows him with it and tells him to stay down. Freezeblast retaliates by freezing her glove (getting a cheap laugh in the process while Gwen melts it) and convinces her who he is after insulting her. Gwen asks what happened and Freezeblast tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Max appears. Freezeblast is just about to tell the whole story to Max, but Gwen interrupts and reminds them of the frozen forest. Max tells Freezeblast to cover the forest in frost to warm it up; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the park rangers show up. Major Events *The Solotrix is sent to Earth and locks onto Ben's wrist. *Vilgax starts hunting down Ben and the gang to take the Solotrix. *Vilgax is injured during a space battle with Xylene and has to have his body restored during his quest for the Solotrix. *Freezeblast, Petcat, Stormfoot, and BRK make their debuts. *Ben starts his summer trip with Gwen and Grandpa Max. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Freezeblast *Petcat *Stormfoot *BRK Characters *Opposite Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Opposite Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Opposite Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Opposite Cash (first appearance) *P.G. (first appearance) *Ben's Teacher (first appearance) *Jamie (first appearance) Villains *Opposite Vilgax (first appearance) *Opposite Vilgax's Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used *Freezeblast (first appearance) *Petcat (first appearance) *Stormfoot (first appearance) *BRK (first appearance; offscreen transformation) Category:Episodes